Forbidden Love
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Forbidden love, strange happenings, Powerfull Voldemort. What else?


Forbidden Love

Chapter one: strange feelings All Around

Hermione Granger looked up from her potions book to see Professor Snape sneering at her perfectly done truth potion. Well, she thought it was perfect anyway, but apparently the man had other ideas. She only looked at him, waiting for the expected criticism that was given to all Gryffindors.

"Ms. Granger, that potion is too runny and the color is off," he said glaring down at her. Hermione refraned from mentioning that the color was not off and that Draco Malfoy should get points off for a smoking cauldron. That though, would only result in them losing more points. So she nodded and cleaned up her station after collecting a sample of her perfect potion.

"I can't believe that git!" exploded Ron Weasley as soon as they were out of the vicinity of the potions classroom. Hermione said nothing, content to let Ron vent his anger. Harry too said nothing. He had been quiet for the entire week they had been back at Hogwarts. Hermione understood this though because of last year's happenings at the Department of Mysteries.

…Taking points from us just because…"

"Ron, shut up already!" Snapped Hermione.

"Harry, she told me to…"

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't stop being so immature I swear I'll hex you till you're unrecognizable!" Harry was sniggering behind his hands at this exchange. It wasn't often that Hermione lost her tempber, but when she did…

"Come on guys, we'll be late for Transfiguration," said Harry.

The three of them chose seats in the middle of the room and waited for professor Mcgonagall to arrive.

"Harry, any dreams?" asked Ron quietly.

"No," said Harry. This, was a downright lie. Every night he had been having dreams or rather nightmares of watching Sirius fall through the veil. These were not the worst ones however. Those were the ones of watching Lord Voldemort torture and kill muggles and muggleborns.

"Mr. Potter?" A strict female voice cut into his thoughts. He jumped and looked up into the stern but concerned face of professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh, sorry professor. I was thinking and lost track of things."

"Well, I would be abliged if you would pay attention in my class hmm?" Harry nodded in agreement and faced forward to listen to her lecture about transfiguring sticks into knives.

"Now transfiguring sticks into knives may seem easy because they are both long. However, it is actually difficult. It involves changing wood to metal and shaping it into the needed shape. As some of you may know, there are different kinds of knives. Pocket knives, throwing knives, utility knives and more dangerous ones that we will not get into this lesson." Some of the kids gave out disappointed groans, but professor Mcgonagall ignored them and went on.

"You flick your wrist and in your mind, imagine what kind of knife you want. This is a spell that requires concentration as all transfiguring does." At this, she looked at Harry. "Off you go," she said and everyone commenced trying to make knives.

Hermione looked around the class after her knife was done. She was not surprised to see Harry's mostly done and Ron getting frustrated. He was poking the stick angrily and hissing the spell at it.

"Ron, you aren't supposed to…" but it was too late. The stick had burst into flames and Ron had jumped back with a startled yell. Mcgonagall came over in a rush and stared down at Ron with an exasperated look.

"Mr. Weasley, I have told you time and time again that you cannot, must not get frustrated when concentrating on a spell. More vollital spells could result in someone getting hurt. I will have ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of listening," she sighed. Ron stood up angrily and glared.

"First Snape takes points for a perfect potion, then you take points just because of a mistake! And I don't _need_ your help Hermione," he spat before gathering up his stuff and rushing out the door.

Hermione stared sadly after him, wondering what could be wrong. He had been having strange outbursts like that all week. She resolved that she would talk to him later providing that he was in a more approachable mood. It had hurt though when he had said that he didn't need her help. It was worse than being called a know it all.

She dropped her knife into the basket that Seamus was bringing around and took up her bag. Harry followed behind her, a pensive look on his face. She knew that he too was wondering what was wrong with their red haired friend.

"I need to get something at the dorm. You gunna be ok?" he asked, looking at her with his emerald gaze. She sighed.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I think I'll just walk around the dungeons for a while."

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." They parted ways, Hermione heading to the right.

She had found herself liking the dungeons for the fact that it was quiet and cool. Also there was less of a chance that she would run into anyone.

Severus walked down the dungeon hall thinking. Lately, he had found himself thinking of Hermione Granger. He didn't know why or how she had entered his thoughts, but there it was. He had noticed that she had seemed preoccupied in potions, ignoring his snear and points taken from her house. It wasn't that he expected a reaction, but he enjoyed when there was one. As he thought, he ran into someone hurrying along and not watching where they were going. Looking down, he saw the bushy hair of none other than Hermione Granger herself.

Hermione jumped back with a squeak and hit the floor with a thump. Looking up, she saw the greasy hair of Severus Snape, the evil potions master. Well, that was what Ron called him anyway. She however, didn't see him as an evil man. She saw him as a misunderstood man who wished for peace in the world. She knew the risks he took by going to lord Voldemort when he called. It had been a dangerous thing when he took back the role of spy for the light. He was walking a knifeblade between dark and light and Hermione was thankful to have him on her side.

She had found her thoughts straying to him over the summer. She knew that he would never feel anything for her, the mudblood. He was older than her, and he was a teacher. It would not, could not happen, no matter how much her feelings grew. Also, she didn't know him that well. Hermione planned to get to know him, at least so they could stop being enemies just because she was a Gryffindor and he was head of Slytherin house.

Getting up, she stuttered out an apology for not watching where she was going and made to leave.

"I'm sorry Professor. I was just walking down here because it's quiet and I like the quiet and I needed to think and…"

"Ms. Granger. There is no need to explain yourself. For this once, I will not take points. I would suggest however, that you get that hand looked at. It looks like you might have sprained it during your fall from hitting me. In fact, as it was me whom you ran into, I shall take care of it for you." He turned and she reluctantly followed him down the cold dungeon hall.

Severus looked back from time to time, glad that he had gotten this chance to talk to her. All summer, he had found his thoughts straying to her. He couldn't explain why, but there had always been something different about her, a connection that he had felt when around her. He wanted to know Ms. Granger and if they found that they liked each other, possibly have a deeper bond with her.

Arriving at his rooms, he faced the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and said his password quietly.

Hermione stepped into his room and stared. She had been expecting a room with all black, but this was not what she was seeing. There was an emerald green sofa with two matching armchairs and a table between them. There was also a hansom fireplace blazing with a light that gave off no heat as it was hot. She could see a hall leading off to the right, presumably to his room and bathroom.

"I shall return momentarily. I need to get a potion for your hand. Feel fre to browse the bookcase providing you do not mess any of them up," he said and headed off for his lab.

Hermione walked over to the bookcase and looked at them. There were books on many different subjects. Potions, dark arts, charms and even herbolagy. She supposed that this made sense since Professor Snape was a potions master and potions had to do with plants. She chose a book about advanced charms and sat down in one of the surprisingly soft armchairs to read it.

She opened the book and began to read. She found herself though, unable to get into the information that was there for her. She found herself thinking about Severus Snape and how she hoped to get to know him.

Severus looked through his cabbinite for the potion for Hermione's hand. His potions were organized in such a way that he knew exactly where it was, but he was stalling. He had to compose himself, his thoughts. He had to figure out how he would talk to Ms. Granger.

Scooping up the vial, he closed and warded his cabbinate, and headed out of his lab.

Hermione set aside the book as she heard the door open and saw the shadow of Severus. She stood up and he came forward, putting the vial in her hand. Their hands brushed, and Hermione felt a tingle of… something shoot through her body.

Taking the vial, she tried to open it with the hand that was hurt. Severus reached over and took it from her, deaftly opening the cap. Before she could reach back for it, severus gently took the hurt hand and rubbed the sav on the red spot. Hermione stood still, not daring to move or even breathe until he had finished.

"That should make your hand alright," he said when he was done. Hermione pulled her hand reluctantly away as Severus set the vial on a side table.

She stared at the door, not wanting to go, but knowing she had too. Harry and Ron would worry and if they found out she was with Snape… well things would not be good between them.

"Well Professor, thanks for fixing my hand," she said, hoping that her voice was normal.

"It was my doing, hurting your hand so it was no problem."

"Well, see you in class," she said, turning away from his black eyes, which were reguarding her with a strange look. As her hand touched the door handle, she felt a hand on her back. Turning, she saw Severus looking at her and preparing to ask her something.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

Would you like tea with me tomorrow?"

"How? I mean, I'm a Gryffindor, and I can't just waltz down here without arousing some suspicion." She said logically.

"There's always detention. If you do something that will anger me, I shall give you detention." Hermione never thought she would be smiling at the idea of getting a detention, but she wanted to get to know Severus, and if that was the only way for it to be done, then she would do it.

"See you in class," she said and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

"That was a long walk," commented Harry as she slid through the portrait hole."

"I had a lot of thinking to do," she said without hesitation. It hurt to lie, but she wanted this. Harry nodded and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron is being really hot headed for some reason. I don't understand it. He won't say if there is anything wrong, and when I ask him, he explodes at me." Hermione could hear the sadness that Harry tried to hide in his voice. She reached out and put her arms around him. He embraced her back and she felt him put his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure there is a reason for it. We will just have to wait until…"

"What are you doing Potter!" Harry jumped back and Hermione did the same, staring at Ron as he leaped down the few remaining stairs.

"ron, what…"

"You knew I liked her and you took her from me! How could you Harry!"

"Ron, it wasn't…" But Harry did not get the chance to finish. Ron landed a punch on his nose, sending him toppling backwards and making Hermione cry out.

"Ron! What are you doing! It wasn't like that! Stop hitting Harry!"

Ron was now on top of Harry, who was struggling to get out from under him. He couldn't understand the profound change in him, but it was scary and painful. He knew he would have a nice shiner and a nose like Snape's if Ron kept up his tirade. He struggled more, then began to listen to what Ron was yelling as blows rained down on Him.

"…taking my girl when you knew very well that I love her. I can't believe you Potter. I thought you were my friend and…"

"Ron! Stop! I wasn't taking her from you!"

In all the commotion, Harry wondered why there wasn't a crowd of students down in the common room. As he struggled once again, he felt Ron being lifted from him and looking up through his blurry vision, he saw a surprising sight.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes Potter. I was sent down here because I was the most likely person to be able to break up the fight and give discipline to those who deserve it. Now, stand up if you can and you and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will come to my office. You will tell me what happened and I shall determine what is to be done.

Harry struggled to his feet and felt Hermione slip her arm around one of his shoulders to steady him. He heard Ron growl and looked over, seeing that Severus was gripping his hair hard and that it was hurting him. He could find no pity for him at the moment however. Blood dripped from his nose, staining his shirt red. He thought that his wribbs might be broken or at least majorly bruised. Ron hadn't cared where he hit or how hard.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth has happened!" Poppy Ponfrey was staring at Harry as he walked into the hospital wing.

"I," but before Harry could give an explanation, Severus came in dragging a pained Ron Weasley behind him. His hair was still in the strong grip of the potions master. Hermione was the last to enter the wing and Harry could see her looking both confused and sad. He could completely understand her emotions. He didn't understand however, Why Ron was so hostile toward everyone. He did have a suspition and he intended to bring it up with the headmaster. The only thing that held him back from that was his shame at how he had reacted to the news of the profacy at the end of last term.

"Severus, what is going on here?" Harry jumped. He had forgotten Madam Pomfrey.

"Well Poppy, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter decided to have a wrestling match in the common room. Ms. Granger came and got me to break it up. It was Mr. Weasley who enitiated it. I am going to get Albus and have him deal with this."

"Well boys, get into those beds!" snapped Madam Pomfrey in her usual businesslike manner. They complied, Ron rubbing his head as he went.

"Ms. Granger, I will need you to come and explain the circumstances surrounding the fight," Severus said before sweeping out of the door, his black robe billowing. Hermione followed.


End file.
